Just Another Day
by melodyhina123
Summary: She didn't think her life could get any weirder...god decided to prove her wrong. *SUMMARY WILL CHANGE LATER ON!*
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile**

**Name:** Yami

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Female

**Eye: **Green

**Hair:** Black

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight: **Unknown; very skinny

**Odd or Noticeable features: **Wears guy clothes; looks male; is usually seen with a pole or whip.

**Bio: **Yami grew up a very strict life with her parents. They often would laugh at her if she so much as couldn't do a task they want her to do. She often would stay after school with a lie that she was studying, when really she was learning gymnastics and fencing-two things her parents frowned upon. Her family lived in a very old fashioned town-which is why her parents are very strict with her- and even the school had to go behind peoples backs just so that could have activities that were fun. She decided to move out and into the city, hoping for a change of life. She didn't except to run into a gang on her first day much less become the leader of said gang.

The gang was a very low level gang with only two guys in it. They had tried to steal from her when she was walking home that night…they didn't suspect that she would be able to knock them away much less grab a pole and start beating them with it. So after a lot of whimpering and crying, Yami decided to leave only for them to stop her and beg her to become there new leader-apparently there old leader chickened out and gave up not even a few days in. At first she saw this as random and unusual, but after an explanation on how they were looking for a new strong leader….she turned them down.

So after a few minutes of begging and them latching onto her legs she agreed…only if they did everything she asked no matter embarrassing it was, they agreed without thinking.

* * *

**Okay so that is all I'm going to tell you on Yami and her past. Now you may be wondering, 'why is she putting up a profile of her OC and not a chapter?' My answer to this question? I've honestly only read the first 3 volumes of the manga and only seen like two and half episodes of the anime, so before I put my idea into play I'm going to go watch the anime and fix a few holes.**

**Now before I get people asking how do I know enough to make a story, I have a habit of researching animes and video games before I go watch/buy/play them. So I know about Shinra, Shizuo, Celty, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Izaya, the Dollars, etc. I just haven't fully watched it yet is the problem.  
Another reason…I need help with Yami's character in a way, so I'm looking for anyone who loves this anime/manga/book that is willing to listen to my idea and help me a bit? It's sort of like a beta reader but at the same time it's not since I'm only asking for an opinion and input on a few things. Please PM me if interested.**

**Oh, and one more thing I haven't figured out if this is going to be a yaoi or OC/Shizuo or OC/Izaya (or I'm going to have couples at all) yet so vote on that too please.**

***looks back at what she wrote* Damn My friend wasn't kidding when he said I was like the real version of Iza-chan…**


	2. Shadows

**I finally know how to start this! Okay this chapter is short but I hope I can get the ideas flowing now.**

**I own nothing but Yami, Sei, and Mori (and a few random people)**

**Credit to a friend on Mabinogi for the very first line and for helping me decide how to start this, also the gang name as well.**

**Rude people please leave now.**

**EDITED 11/24/12: I fixed a few spelling mistakes I made but just now noticed.**

* * *

"Hey! Did you hear?" The youngest girl said to her friend quietly.

"About what, Kimi-chan?" The other girl asked with a tilt of her head.

"There's this new gang in Ikebukuro called _'Shadows'_, I heard they killed a guy recently." She told her worried and a little scared.

"Another gang? This place just gets more and more dangerous…" The other one mumbled to herself.

Unknown to the two girls, a girl with long black hair wearing an oversize hoodie was walking behind them listening. The girl perked up at the name and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but did you just say 'Shadows'?" She asked sounding worried and apologetic.

The girls nodded. "Have you heard about them before?"

"I have. They've actually been around for a year now, but I heard that there leader had decided to wait a year so that they could prepare themselves."

"Really?!" The two girls looked at each other scared when she nodded.

"I would head straight home, I heard the leader can be very dangerous and I don't want you two ladies getting into trouble just in case she's out here." With that said the girls nodded and practically ran home leaving the black haired girl behind, smirking like an insane person.

* * *

When the black haired girl returned home she heard the sounds of her two roommates in the living room playing some type of shooting game.

'_It's like these two haven't done all that in real life already….all well.' _She sighed and walked into the room sitting on the couch watching them.

"Nice going boys, our gangs name is spreading like a wildfire~" She said with a smirk after a few moments of watching them play their game. The two guys paused there game and looked at her with smirks of their own.

"Of course boss we wouldn't let you down, now would we?" The guy with auburn said leaning back a bit, a small smile taking over the smirk.

"Yes Ma Chère, we would do anything for you Yami-hime." The blonde haired guy next to him said cheerful as ever.

"Thank you Mori, Sei." She got up from her seat with a smile. "Now hurry up and go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." And with that said Yami-as the girl was called-headed to her room humming a random song.

* * *

**Pretty good so far….for me at least.**

**Review. **


	3. Someone is looking to get hit

**Finally Got to update this. Honestly my internet has been a bit bad so I typed this up on my phone , though I got lazy afterwards and never typed it up on my computer.**

**I own nothing that looks familiar here. Sorry for any OOCness I'm still watching the anime…**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I watched the scenery around me move at a quick pace, when something caught my eye- well someone. I looked back at the driver of the motorcycle since I was sitting backwards on it.

"Thanks for the ride Celty, I think I'll get off here." Upon seeing the black rider nod her head I looked at the person who caught my attention. He seemed to be with three others talking about something. _'Sorry to embarrass you.'_

Taking a deep breath I yelled out "Mika-chan!" before jumping off the bike tackling the poor kid to the ground with the helmet still on my head. The poor kid was Mikado Ryūgamine one of my old friends I met back when I was still trying to find a place to live in.

"Y-yami get off please." A dazed Mikado said from under me. Instead of making him mad and staying there I stood up and helped him up.

"Sorry Mika-chan, I haven't seen you in a while and decided to greet you~" I said as he stood up only to have blondie put an arm around his shoulders.

"Mikado why didn't you tell me, your best friend, you rolled that way?" He asked making a strange gesture with his hands.

I watched Mikado stare blankly at his friend before it seemed to register what his friend meant. I grinned as his face turned red and he started to stutter. As funny as it was I might as well make up for pouncing on him.

I walked over to where Celty was (she stopped off to the side waiting for me to return the helmet I forgot I had on still) I removed the helmet and carefully fixed my hair so it wasn't sticking up.

I handed back the helmet to Celty before heading back to the small group- after waving bye of course.

"See? I'm a girl; I just like to wear guy clothes." I said looking at the shocked blonde. _'So we have the leader of the yellow scarfs, Saki, the Dollar's leader, and the infamous info broker…this turned out better than I thought.'_

Before I could fully introduce myself to them there was a shout of 'Ma Chère!' in a familiar voice that made me turn in the direction of it to see Sei running over.

"What's wrong Sei? Mori get his foot stuck in the toilet again." I asked half-joking thinking about the time that did happen-we still don't know how it happened.

"A-actually it's about Aya…" He started nervously bringing me back from the memory.

I dropped the joking attitude once what he said registered in my head and switched to what Mori and Sei called 'leader mode'.

"What's wrong with my niece."

He gulped. "W-well Mori sort of gave her a lot of s-sugar."

I stared blankly at him before sighing with relief at it not being anything dangerous. I punched him in the arm hard enough to make him yelp. "Don't scar me like that, I thought something bad happened."

"Auntie~!" I heard my niece yell before I felt something pounces on my back. I reached back and poked said 'thing' in the side, upon hearing a giggle I tilted my head to the side in mock confusion.

"I think I have a giggling cub on my back." There was another giggle in response making me smile, "Aya-chan, did uncle Mori give you candy?"

"Yup~ and uncle Sei did too!" I blinked at that before looking at Sei who seemed slightly scared. I already knew his punishment for making her hyper.

"Sei, you're in charge of Aya for today." I looked back at Aya. "Do whatever you want, as long as it gives uncle Sei a hard time." She nodded before running off. "I looked at Sei "Well?" He took off after her.

"Still being a 'mother hen' Yami?" I turned on my heel and looked at Mikado.

"Well given the fact that my boys act like kids, they need the 'mother hen-ness' around to keep the in check."

"You just whack them with a rolled up newspaper don't you."

"Aww Mika-chan you know me so well~"

"So who are you anyway?" The blonde asked interrupting whatever Mikado was about to say back.

"Rude little brat." I mumbled to myself before saying a bit louder, "I'm Yami, one of Mikado's old friends."

I watched as the blonde looked me up and down before nodding to himself and putting an arm around Mikado again. "How come you never told me you had such a hot friend?"

I'm pretty sure my eye twitched at that comment.

'_He's a brat and a flirt. Mikado you mentioned that to me once and now I regret not believing you…'_

* * *

**Sorry that it's a bit shorter than last chapter and it has such an odd ending but I'm stuck on how to introduce Anri and Iza-chan into the mix. Besides I think ending it on a comment made by Kida works better then how I was going to end it.**

**Well don't forget to vote on my profile for couplings, so far OC/Izaya is winning by one vote.**

**-Melody**


	4. Authors note and bonus chapter 1

**Okay, I'm stuck. Can anyone help me with how to introduce Izaya and Anri? I'm unsure how to make them act (which is strange in Izaya's case since my mind is scarily similar to his). The thing is I have the second half of the chapter done but I want to include there intro in (mainly since I have the first couple sentences done but when it comes to introducing them I hit a road block. **

**Also I really need a beta for this (I update at random since I've never been good at holding deadlines, so being able to handle that would be good too.), hopefully someone who has actually finished the anime and some of the manga (if possible) can help me keep Anri, Kida, Mikado and a few others in character (even though there will be a bit OOCness in this on purpose). Also this story is now considered AU mainly for the fact it won't work in any timeline of the anime/manga (I had to do a little research just to see if it would fit or not.).**

**But since I don't want my first authors note for this story to take up space I'm going to make this the first bonus chapter of JAD. Now last chapter it was mentioned that Mori got his foot stuck in the toilet at one point in the past. I decided to make it a bonus chapter to sort of build my OCs up. As I get more and more into this story their pasts will be brought up. Now this is a bit different for me mainly since I've never dealt with this many OCs who are actually plot related.**

**Now to close this long author's note with this: I own nothing but my OCs and anything that doesn't look familiar.**

* * *

**Mori vs. Toilet**- _this can't end well_

**Mori's POV**

'_How in the world did Aya get a rubber duck stuck in the toilet to begin with!?' _I thought starting at the duck that was…well staring back at me. _'Where did she even get a rubber duck? I know none of us bought one for her.'_

The staring contest continued for a few minutes- I swear the thing winked at me! - before I sighed and grabbed it by its head. "Well might as well get it unstuck before Yami gets back from shopping with everyone." I pulled it expecting it to be done quickly and I could go back to reading.

Nothing.

Blinks.

Pulls at it again.

Nothing.

Eye twitches.

Pulls at it again.

Still nothing.

I wasn't sure how long this went on for but after pulling at it for so long I finally snapped. _'This duck is pure evil I swear!'_

"Okay you stubborn piece of shit, now I'm not going to be so nice about this." I could have sworn the duck glared at me, but I passed that off as being annoyed.

* * *

**Normal POV**- Several moments later

Yami walked into the apartment carrying Aya on her back with Sei behind her carrying the bags when they heard a crash and a string of curses- something about possessed rubber ducks along with those- come from upstairs that sounded strangely like Mori.

"Sei, do you mind checking on Mori while I get dinner ready?" She asked the blonde who nodded and handed over the bags before disappearing upstairs. As Yami walked into the kitchen and placed everything down-along with Aya- she looked up hearing the sound of Sei laughing like a madman and Mori yelling at him to shut up.

Following the noise she discovered, upon squeezing past Sei who was unable to stand or breath currently do to laughing so hard, that Mori had in some way manage to get his foot stuck in the toilet. She chuckled at the scene knowing she'll never let him live this one down, but she paused and frowned in thought. She opened her mouth and asks a question that sent Sei into another fit of laughter,

"Mori, why is there a rubber duck on your head?"

* * *

**The rubber duck strikes again! **

**Do you know how hard it was to type this in class with a straight face and not burst into laughter picturing this? It wasn't easy. At all.**

**Okay so no one will understand the rubber duck part unless you've a story my friend wrote as a parody called: Gaara vs. Rubber Duck (I'm not sure if she still has it up though, since it was in a format that's not allowed on fan fiction but if you want to read it I can try and find a copy of it somewhere. I have a lot of files on my computer.)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed my failed humor and I really hope I can get some help with this. Also if you like these Bonus chapters let me know and I can work on a few other I have in mind (Or you can give me ideas too *HINT! HINT!*).**


End file.
